zeldaspeedrunsfandomcom-20200213-history
Any% Route (MM)
by Jiano with a lot of help from others in the IRC Before writing a new faster route, please test that route, or if you don't have super high speedrunning skills, think really carefully whether it would actually work before writing it. The aim of the any% route is to beat the game in the least amount of real time possible, using any method to achieve it. C = Bombchu Count B = Bomb Count R = Rupee Count Segment 1 Normal up to Clock Town Grab 1R from grass(01R) Reset to skip text Save Segment 2 1R Next to Scarecrow(02R) Deposit 2R(00R)(02R) Silver Rupee in Stock Pot Inn(99R) Stray Fairy in ECT Escape ECT Enter NCT Get Magic Deposit 99R(00R)(101R) Moon's Tear Skip Get Ocarina of Time Play SoT Reset to skip cut scene and text Save Segment 3 Get Song of Healing Get Silver Rupee in ECT(99R)(101R) Hit Clock Town Owl Save Segment 4 Deposit 99R(00R)(200R) Get Adult Wallet Withdraw 200R(200R)(00R) Buy Bomb Bag and 20 Chus(20C 20B)(70R) ISG + Superslide to Great Bay Fence(20C 19B) 1 Bomb and 1 Chu Hover over fence(19C 18B) Superslide to Great Bay(19C 17B) HESS to water(19C 16B) Get Zora Mask Superslide to water(19C 15B) Hit Great Bay Owl Save Segment 5 Flying Zora to Fairy Fountain Blow up rocks(18C 15B) Wrong Warp to Ikana(15C 11B) Bomb pickup from grass(15C 16B) Hit Ikana Owl Save Segment 6 Grab health at some point before the end of the segment Swim to Swamp HESS to Witch(15C 15B) Get Bottle Zora Superslide to Swamp Owl(15C 14B) Kill Big Octo Hit Swamp Owl Save Segment 7 Backwalk to Deku Palace ISG + Superslide past Deku Guards(15C 13B) 1 Chu hover up to deku flower(14C 13B) Zora Jump onto the wall ISG + Hover and 1 Chu Hover to monkey ledge(13C 12B) Put on Zora Mask then Deku Mask Get Sonata of Awakening Play Song of Double Time after entering the Swamp Get Song of Soaring Play Sonata of Awakening to open Woodfall Temple Deku Stick and Deku Nuts pickup from pots Hit Woodfall Owl Save Segment 8 Enter Woodfall Temple Cross first room ISG + Hover and a Megaflip onto the platform(13C 10B) Kill Lizalfos with Deku Stick Jump Slash Get Bow Boss Key Skip(0C 4B) Odolwa with quickspins(0C 3B) SoS to Clock Town Save Segment 9 Bottle Dupe over Deku Sticks, Deku Nuts, and Deku Mask(130R) Sell Red Potion(150R) Buy 20 Chus(20C 3B)(70R) SoS to Great Bay Save Segment 10 Enter Pirate's Fortress Hover Across gap(19C 1B) Cut Scene Skip using Bow Angled Jump to Second Egg Angled Jump to Third Egg Kill Pirate with Sword Get Fourth Egg SoS to Great Bay Save Segment 11 Deposit 4 Eggs Go to Pinnacle Rock Get 3 Eggs from Eels Save Segment 12 Deposit 3 Eggs Get New Wave Bossa Nova Swim to Zora Bay Zora Pots for 90R(160R) Swim to Zora Bay Owl Bomb and Magic pickup from pots(18C 6B) Open GBT Hit Zora Bay Owl Save Segment 13 Bomb pickup from pot(18C 11B) Enter GBT Hover Across first gap(17C 9B) Boss Key Skip(12C 8B) Kill Gyorg with quick strategy Bomb pickup from pot(12C 13B) Save Segment 14 Bomb pickup from pot(12C 18B) Wrong Warp to Snowhead(0C 14B) ISG after exiting cave(0C 13B) Superslide to bottom of ramp(0C 12B) Climb onto ramp and then ISG(0C 11B) Enter Snowhead Block Skip Bomb Long Jump Across Bridge Room(0C 10B) Jump Down to the Basement Before Cut Scene Bomb pickup from grass(0C 15B) Go back to the First Floor Hookshot to Second Floor 2 Recoil Flips/Long Jumps to Wizrobe(0C 13B) Wizrobe Cut Scene Skip Get Fire Arrows Hookshot to Third Floor ISG + Hover up to Fourth Floor(0C 8B) Hover to Boss Door(0C 4B) Boss Key Skip(0C 3B) Goht with Arrow Strategy SoS to Clock Town Save Segment 15 Buy 20 Chus and 20 Bombs(20C 20B)(20R) SoS to Ikana Canyon Save Segment 16 HESS to Stone Tower(20C 19B) Ascend Stone Tower(15C 10B) Bomb pickup from pot(15C 15B) Hit Stone Tower Owl Save Segment 17 Bomb pickup from pot(15C 20B) Stop Time to Cross Gap Hover over First Sun Block(10C 19B) Small key from Water Room Hover over Second Sun Block(6C 18B) Updraft Room With 2 Bombs(6C 16B) Garo Master Get Light Arrows SoS to Entrance Exit STT Invert Stone Tower(5C 14B) Bomb Long Jump or Bomb Hover to Left Side of STT(5C 11B) Boss Key Skip(2C 3B) Twinmold with Arrows SoS to Clock Town Save Segment 18 Hover into Clock Tower(0C 1B) Play Oath to Order Superslide to Majora(0C 0B) Kill Majora Donegames